Takaki Tōno
Cram school assistant Software engineer Freelance programmer |gender=Male |birthplace=Nagano}} is a main character of . Background Takaki used to live in Nagano, before moving to Mie, Shizuoka and eventually Tokyo at the start of his 3rd Grade with his family due to his father's job. A year later, he met another transfered schoolgirl named Akari Shinohara and they quickly became friends. In Childhood in Tokyo Takaki and Akari sometimes visit a garden in a shrine, where they met two cats Mimi and Chobi. They also like to discuss various topics of science that they read about in books. Someday in 1993 spring, Takaki and Akari pass by a small grove full of cherry blossoms on their way from school, discussing the speed of their falling petals. As Akari cheerfully runs toward a train crossing, Takaki chases after. At the crossing, they are separated by an incoming train, and Akari wishes they would be able to watch cherry blossoms together next year. However, Takaki later receives a call from Akari, informing him that her family is going to transfer to Iwafune at the end of her elementary school, upsetting Takaki. On graduation day, Takaki is unable to properly say goodbye to Akari. As Takari enters Nishinaka Junior High School, he joins the football club. One day in the summer, Takaki receives a letter from Akari, and they begins to exchange letters since then. However, in the next year, Takaki's father announces their family would move to the island of Tanegashima in Kagoshima. Realizing they could never see each other face-to-face again, Takaki suggests to meet Akari once last time in March 4 at her town's station, which she agrees to. He also prepares a love letter to give her at their meeting spot. In that rainy day, Takaki Tōno starts his trip from Gōtokuji Station, planning to arrive at 7:00pm. However, as the rain quickly turns into a heavy snowfall, his trains are constantly delayed. At one of the stops, a strong wind blows Takaki's letter away. He arrives at the appointed station at 11:00pm, and is surprised to see Akari is still waiting for him. They share a meal together, before the station closes. Walking across vast snow fields in the dark night, Takaki and Akari stop at a large cherry blossom tree and share their first kiss. That night, they shelter in a small shed nearby, falling asleep side by side. In the morning of the next day, before parting to Tokyo, Takaki says that he will continue to write and call Akari. Alone on the departing train, Takaki looks at the scenery outside and promises to himself that he will become stronger to protect her. High school life in Tanegashima During his years on the island of Tanegashima, Takaki becomes more and more reluctant to send letters to Akari, which eventually leads to him losing contacts with her. He develops a habit of writing emails on his phone without a receiver. Takaki sometimes has dreams about him and Akari watching the sunrise together on an alien planet. In 1999, Takaki Tōno is a 12th grader at Tanegashima High School, joining an archery club. After class, he is often accompanied by a schoolmate named Kanae Sumida, who has a crush on him. One night, after sitting together on a grassy plain, they come home but are stopped by a passing train transporting parts of an upcoming rocket launch. Some days later, after Takaki and Kanae visit a convenience store, her motorbike could not start, so he decides to accompany her on foot. During their walk, Kanae begins to cry, much to Takaki's confusion. At that moment, a rocket is launched, and both of them look up after it in awed. After Kanae arrives at home, they depart. In a windy, sunny day in March 2000, after graduation, Takaki Tōno boards a plane at the local airport and departs to Tokyo for college. Adulthood In 2008, Takaki is now a progammer and has a girlfriend, but because of his longing for Akari, his life become suffering and unbearable. After quitting the job and breaking up with his girlfriend, he begins to work as a freelancer. One night as snow falls, he visits a convenience store. Listening to an old hit song, he reads from the Science Magazine the news about the probe that he saw launched many years ago now has left the Solar System. One day in spring, he passes by the groves that he used to pass in his childhood, and heads to a train crossing. As a woman coming from the other side, Takaki seems to recognize an adult Akari, but when they turn around to check, two trains cover their vision. After the trains have passed, he sees that the woman has gone, so he smiles to himself and decides to move forward as the cherry blossoms stir in the train's wake. In During his years of college, Takaki has two girlfriends, but their relationships couldn't last long. When he works at a middle-sized software development company in Mitaka, he gets acquainted to Risa Mizuno and they date for 3 years. In In 2007, Takaki has a class reunion with his college friends: Kotani, Takeuchi, Fujisawa and another friend, with Takeuchi drunkenly criticizing the way he treats his girlfriend. On November 16, 2007, Takaki decides to visit Iwafune with Risa, but as they arrives at the station, he is overwhelmed by memories of Akari and unable to get off the train before the doors close, leaving Risa behind. Gallery 5cms2.jpg|Takaki as he appears in 5 Centimeters per Second manga Trivia * His email address is tono222@pdz.ne.jp ** It is possible that his birthday is February 22. * In the manga, his parents' phone number starts with 026 and followed by 428. References es:Takaki Tōno